<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Sides One-Shots by RemySanders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832158">Sanders Sides One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemySanders/pseuds/RemySanders'>RemySanders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DeSleep - Freeform, intusleep, rem squared, sleepceit - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemySanders/pseuds/RemySanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning: Cussing, Fighting, Alcohol, Minor Slut Shaming,</p><p>Character changes: Human AU, Teacher!Logan, Unsympathetic!Light sides, Unsympathetic!Virgil</p><p>Ships: Desleep, Princxiety, Royality, Logicality, </p><p>Quick note: There is like a hundred college's in this town just go with it</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Redmancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning: Cussing, Fighting, Alcohol, Minor Slut Shaming,</p><p>Character changes: Human AU, Teacher!Logan, Unsympathetic!Light sides, Unsympathetic!Virgil</p><p>Ships: Desleep, Princxiety, Royality, Logicality, </p><p>Quick note: There is like a hundred college's in this town just go with it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Deceit) POV</p><p>I turn off my computer and sigh, "This is too much work for one class." I run my fingers through my hair and put on my beanie. "I'm going to the library!" I call out to my dorm mate in the other room. </p><p>I put on my gloves then jacket, slipping my yellow scarf on as I leave the door.</p><p>After thirty minutes of walking I'm at the public library, I open the door and flop down on the nearest seat. </p><p>Remy, someone everyone has a crush on -including me, walks in with a cup of coffee and heads straight(*gay) to the librarian, "I have some books on hold, they should be here now." She checks them out and hands them to him.</p><p>He sits in front of me, "Mind if I ask you a few questions? For a paper." he pulls out a notebook and pencil. The notebook was small and had a cardboard cover. It had small doodles on the edges with notes about random subjects, most of the notes where unreadable-them either being smudged or had coffee stains. The spiral on the top was bent and old, the notebook was obviously a hand-me-down. </p><p>"I do mind, thank you." I look up at the ceiling and hope he leaves.</p><p>"Good answer." He writes on his notebook "I'm going to record this, don't mind me." He pulls out an old phone with a black phone case. </p><p>He sets up the camera to face me, "Do you go to collage here?"</p><p>I look at him and rest my chin on my palm, my fingers slightly covering my mouth, "No." </p><p>They check a few pages back, reading some notes "So... that was a lie. Which collage?"</p><p>"That's really not your problem. Why do you care?"</p><p>He mumbles words as he writes notes, "Changing subject, they definitely go to collage near here. Assuming they aren't a poser, they go to the collage downtown that teaches biology." At the end of the note they gesture to my jacket, which had my colleges logo, a snake with two heads.</p><p>"Name and what you're majoring in?" He looks up at me</p><p>"Damien and " I sigh and shut my eyes "Anthropology."</p><p>"Truth then a lie." He writes a note "I'll ask again, what are you majoring in?"</p><p>"Herpetology."</p><p>He smiles and turns off the camera, "That's snakes right? I'm majoring in Polysomnography, but I'm dabbling in micro-expressions. You just helped me get an A." </p><p>He winks and holds out a hand, "Remy S-"</p><p>"Somnus. Yes, I know, the whole town knows who you are. You're the most popular kid at you're school, why are you talking to me?" I brush away his hand and cross my arms.</p><p>"I needed to find a subject, ask them a few questions, point out when they lie and find out the truth. Write a small paper, get an A." He puts his phone and notebook in his bag before smiling at me "You did your job perfectly I'll let you know how it goes." I'm handed a paper by him and see his number. He waves and leaves the library.</p><p>Rolling my eyes I put his number and name in my phone.</p><p>You<br/>Remy? It's Damien</p><p>Coffee Dumb Ass<br/>Hey Dee!</p><p>You<br/>Dee?</p><p>Coffee Dumb Ass<br/>It's your name deal with it</p><p>You<br/>You're an idiot<br/>Read 10:17 P.M.</p><p>I lightly chuckle at my new name before getting up to leave, without any books.</p><p>*Slight time skip*</p><p>I'm walking down the street, heading who-knows-where, when I'm pulled into an alleyway I'm passing. </p><p>"Hey Damien~!" I see a man in a white Letterman jacket that has red sleeves. Roman Prince, the leader, a theater nerd who dropped out of college. The only reason he got in was a football scholarship. </p><p>Roman stands in front of a dumpster with a boy, wearing a pastel blue skirt and cardigan, holding onto his arm.</p><p>Patton Heart, the slut, a cheerleader at Remy's school, he's having a secret affair with Logan, but is officially dating Roman.</p><p>The back of my legs are kicked out from under me and I fall on my back.</p><p>I look up and see Logan Adam, the brain, he skipped most of highschool and collage. Now a part time teacher at my school. He smirks and walks next to Patton, their hands brushing against each other.</p><p>"Dee! I'm so happy to see you!" Patton let's go of Roman and walks over to me, "I have a surprise for you!" he kicks me in the leg, causing me to wince "Come out kiddo!" </p><p>Virgil Storm, the traitor, he was a part of the Dark Sides-As Remus and him preferred to call our group- until he ran off wanting to be more popular. Having an affair with Roman. </p><p>He comes out from the shadows His old jacket is missing and he is now wearing a jacket similar to Romans, but is instead black and purple.</p><p>Roman moves next to Virgil and puts his arm on his shoulders. Virgil leans close to Roman and whispers something in his ear. </p><p>Roman gets everyone's attention "His left side only, don't brake anything."  They all nod and look away, giving Roman a small kiss on the cheek Virgil looks in glee.</p><p>When I try to stand up Logan picks me up by my hair and slams me into the wall, giving Patton an opportunity knee me in the stomach. I lose my breath and fall to the ground. </p><p>"I've been wanting to try this out for awhile." Patton pulls out a small switchblade and, after fighting my struggles, presses it into my arm. "Ohh! It's so fun!" He smiles and pulls out the blade giving it a small twist, causing me to take a sharp inhale of breath. </p><p>"His face!" Virgil calls out and Roman walks to me, backhanding me. </p><p>The taste of blood and small bits of my skin reach my tongue causing me to gag.</p><p>Virgil raise his hand and walks over to me "That's enough boys-" he crouches down and looks me in the eyes "-Don't think your safe." He stands up and kicks me in the ribs.</p><p>"Be back here tomorrow, or I'll fail you." Logan adjusts his tie before leaving.</p><p>"Listen to your teacher kiddo!" Patton laughs latching onto Romans arm and they follow Logan.</p><p>"If you don't we'll just have to find Remus. Or, who's that boy you like? Remy? He would be fun to play with." Virgil walks away with his head held high.</p><p>"no..."</p><p>*A few weeks later, Deceit and Remy meet at the library almost everyday at school, they are close friends. The light side's still beat Dee up everyday.*</p><p>I'm looking at my cut's in the bathroom mirror before pulling on a black short sleeved shirt. Opening the shelf to the side of me I take out a bottle of concealer and put it over the cuts on my face.</p><p>Getting dressed to cover my whole body, I look at the clock to see that Remy will be coming over soon. He said that he would be taking me wherever I like for an early birthday present.</p><p>When I finished getting ready, I hear a knock on the bathroom door "Your roommate let me in, are you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah!" I open the door, he leans on the door frame allowing me to see his outfit. A light grey shirt that showed some of his stomach saying 'Never Sleep Again', his usual jacket, jeans, and sunglasses. His hair, which the day before was normal, was dyed a purple and left messy instead of the brushed and gelled it was most the time.</p><p>"I need to turn in some books and then we can go wherever." He hands me a small blue box, "Go ahead and open it." </p><p>Taking off the lid I see a small key chain with a snake wearing a hat is taped down so it would make noise. </p><p>"You like it?" </p><p>"I love it!" Taking off the tape, I hold it closer to the light to view it.</p><p>"I thought you'd like it." He extended his arm  for me to hold on to, which I did, "Are you ready to go?"</p><p>I smile and nod my head. </p><p>We go outside and I see his car, a black van. On the hood of the car is another small box, "Oh! What do ya' know? Another box, care to open it for me." He hands me the box, this time it doesn't have any wrapping paper, but it has a bow.</p><p>When I open it I see a yellow silk ribbon tied around a hat, which Remy takes out and places over my beanie.</p><p>"Thanks." He gives a wink as a way of saying, 'No problem' and opens the passenger door for me. </p><p>--</p><p>We arrive at the library, walking in I see a few deflated balloons that Remy scowls at.</p><p>He kicks a balloon that was in his way and grabs a bigger box from under the table, handing it to me while apologizing about the balloons being sucky.</p><p>"They're perfect." Throwing him a quick smile, I untie the ribbon on the box and open it. A dark grey hoodie with the words, 'If you think I'm short, you should see my temper' on the front falls out.</p><p>"I saw it, and immediately thought of you." He gave a smirk and walked away to, presumably, turn in his books.</p><p>I fold the sweater back up and put it in the box, planning to put it on if I get cold. </p><p>Sitting down in the chair next to me, I notice a book that had been left behind by someone. I pick it up and look at the cover -a bunch of trees and plants-, when someone puts their hands over my eyes.</p><p>"Guess who." </p><p>"Is it a stalker?"</p><p>"Gasp, you got it right." Remy moves his hands and sits next to me, "Where do you want to go now?" </p><p>"What about the park?"</p><p>"Good idea." He walks me to his car and get's in.</p><p>Opening the passenger door I see an envelope in the seat, "Another?" </p><p>"Whatever do you mean?" He has an innocent look on his face as he puts the keys into the car.</p><p>I rip it open and a couple tickets for some rides located in the park fall out. I remember seeing the book in the library, and how it made me think of the park in town, I then remember him actually not having any books to turn in. "Did you plan all this?"</p><p>He starts driving to the park and smiles "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>[Drive to park]</p><p>As I open the door he grabs my arm, "We got here early, wait one minute." </p><p>Soon, a man riding a bike with a pair of seats stoped by the car. "What a coincidence. Let's ride it."</p><p>We get out and he helps me onto the seats, which he pulls a bag out from under. "For you." </p><p>I dig through the bag and pull out a watch. Remy pulls up his sleeve to reveal a matching one, "Now we're officially besties." His voice mimics one of a teenage girl</p><p>"You're an idiot."</p><p>"Best friends forever!~" </p><p>"That's it. I'm leaving, thanks for the gifts. "</p><p>"Wait! I still have presents for you!"</p><p>"How are you paying for all this?" </p><p>"I'm not going to college next year." He leans on the back on his chair</p><p>"Are you serious?!"</p><p>"Nah. I've been cutting back on my coffee, I've saved like a million. "</p><p>"Such a brave sacrifice." I relax knowing he would still be going to college here. </p><p>He nods as the bike comes to a stop.</p><p>"Any rides you want. There is no presents here besides those tickets."</p><p>*Time Skip*</p><p>"You have two tickets left, make it count." Remy puts his arm over my shoulder and snaps his fingers, causing me to look for the sound, he then uses that opportunity to steal a small chunk of my cotton candy.</p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Yep." He moves some of the things he was holding so his drink was being held in the hand on my shoulder. "So, what ride is next?"</p><p>"I was thinking the Ferris Wheel, it's dark out and you can see the stars. I think it would be the best place to see them." He nods and pulls out his phone, answering a few text messages.</p><p>While he was busy I took a mouthful of his drink. The first few sips was just whip cream with spice I couldn't quite name. After I was through the cream, it was hot with a spicy-sweetness mix, and a very pleasant, but not overpowering smell. (Definitely didn't look up what it taste like, because I live no where near Starbucks and have never had a pumpkin latte before. Hahaha that's ridiculous)</p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>He put's away his phone and looks at me. "Pumpkin spiced seasonal depression. You drank all my whipped cream, didn't you."</p><p>"Why would you ever think that?"</p><p>His free hand brushes my lip, wiping some whipped cream on his thumb, which he then licks off, causing me to blush. "Just a guess."</p><p>We continue walking to the ride until we come to a short line full of people holding hands or kissing, "I didn't think it would be this popular."</p><p>"That's probably why." He nods to a sign saying 'couples night'. </p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>Remy hands the two tickets to a young woman and she puts them in a box, "Are you two dating?" </p><p>"N-"</p><p>"Yes. About five years now." He holds me closer and rest his chin on my head, "I'm taking him here for our anniversary. Isn't that right amorcito?" </p><p>"Of course, Huelepedos." I have no clue what 'amorcito' means, but calling him a suck up seemed like the right thing to do.</p><p>"Nicknames! That's so sweet!"</p><p>We get on the next seat, "What was that?!"</p><p>"We went on a ride for couples, we have the act the part."</p><p>"What does amorcito mean?"</p><p>"It's a Latin pet name."</p><p>"You know Latin?" He nods, "Say something in Latin."</p><p>He looks up at the stars, thinking for a moment "Sicut audio te cum mea carmina. Nisi paene sicut mihi carmen, ego tendunt ad ludere eum nimis, et quod de me male, et semper, et faciam illud nescio quid. Cum mihi non tantum taedet vos adepto. Ya'know, Te tam parum pudici, et decem et septem filios sub Non liceat usque ad vultus tui, sine auspicio parentum. Quod me velle osculari te undique: et quis tibi emere donum tibi." </p><p>He takes a quick sip of his drink "Si amor solum a ludum, tunc alter ludio ludius solus es spes mea. Et quoque quod spes non sunt aquae campester. Quia non possum diutius spiritum. Quia semper áuferant eam. Tamquam fur sexy ass."</p><p>Resting his head on the back of the seat, he looks at me "Et sperent in te et plus confidebat Jack Rose. Quod est multum per viam. Et contingere potuisse arbitretur in Oceanum, et mortuus est. Sed confidunt gratias agere: restat. A fluitantis portam, ut et actor primarum partium sed etiam. Multum enim confidunt in eo.</p><p>At iocis quod tibi non Latine."</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"That's for me to know and you to, never, find out."</p><p>"I heard 'ass' so I'm going to assume you talked about yourself for half a minute."</p><p>"You could say that."</p><p>The ride slowly moves us up and when we get to the top it stops abruptly. I feel something on my hand, looking to what it was, I see Remy tensing up "Why did it stop? Isn't it supposed to go a few times before stopping?"</p><p>"It's probably nothing, don't worry."</p><p>"That's a big probably." His hand grips mine tighter and I blush.</p><p>"Are you scared of heights?"</p><p>His head snaps to my direction, I could see a blush on his cheeks "Of course I'm not! Why would you think that! It's just more comfortable to be on ground..."</p><p>"You have the worst body to be in, if you have a fear of heights."</p><p>"At least I'm touching the ground then! And not stuck in a giant wheel of death-!"</p><p>I take a piece of the cotton candy and shove it in his mouth, "We'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to you, promise."</p><p>He sit's closer to me, probably to get away from the edge, "How long do you'll think it'll be until they fix it?"</p><p>"I don't kno-" My phone get's a text message, Remy nods telling me it's fine to read it</p><p>BLOCKED<br/>You're welcome</p><p>You<br/>Who is this?</p><p>BLOCKED<br/>Look down</p><p>I pear over the edge, seeing Virgil by the controls. </p><p>"Please don't move like that." I give Remy a smile</p><p>"Don't worry." I move back where I was and put my arm around him. Was that blush on his cheeks? </p><p>BLOCKED<br/>Like I said, you're welcome</p><p>I left him on read and turned off my phone. After a few minuets, the ride started again. We got off first chance we got.</p><p>Once we got to ground, Remy instantly relaxed "Now dinner, on me." </p><p>"Anywhere?"</p><p>"Anywhere in town."</p><p>"How about the pizza place?"</p><p>"Works for me." We go back to the car and head to the pizza shop.</p><p>--</p><p>"I'd like cheese," He turns to me "What do you want?"</p><p>"Hawaiian." He gives me a questioning look, making me shrug "People get pissed when you put pineapple on pizza."</p><p>"Good point. Make that two Hawaiians." He smiles at the waiter as he leaves</p><p>Soon, a small group of worker's come to us singing 'Happy Birthday' and I look to Remy. "Seriously?" </p><p>"I swear to God, I had nothing to do with that." He gestures at the group. "I have no clue how they found out."</p><p>The leader of the group places down a plate of brownies with a candle on the top, "Happy birthday! The man over there-" Zey -ze had a pin on zeir shirt that said Zey/Zem- pointed over to a man with a familiar purple jacket sitting in the back. "He said to give you this card." </p><p>I look at the card zey handed me, the front looked like an everyday birthday card, the classic 'Happy Birthday' with ribbons and balloons. The inside was a different story though, a handwritten note read </p><p>Dear Damien,</p><p>          I'll be happy to let you know that I missed you at our little playtime. But, this time I can forgive you, you are on a date after all. </p><p>I remember you telling me about your little crush, I'm proud of you. I really am. It takes ball's to go out with someone. What is it? Your fifth date now? It gets confusing when you watch so many people. </p><p>Watch me closely, when I get up, follow me. If you don't here's a reminder, we know where you live, we know where Remus is, and we know where your dear Remy lives.</p><p>~ Virgil H. Storm</p><p>I look back to Virgil and see him go into the bathroom, "What time is it?" </p><p>Remy turns on his phone, "Like eleven. Why?"</p><p>"No reason, I'll be right back."</p><p>He stuffs a brownie in his face, giving me a thumbs up.</p><p>Getting up, I walk to the bathroom "What do you want Virgil?"</p><p>"I can't wish an old friend a happy birthday? Here, a present for you." He hands me a small box wrapped with black fabric and a bow. Hesitantly, I take off the cloth and take off the lid.</p><p>Inside where photos </p><p>A few of Remus in various places </p><p>A couple of Remy, in what looked like his home</p><p>And one of me</p><p>"Is this-?"</p><p>"A threat? Yes." He pulls out some photos from his pocket and hands it to me, "I want to help you, but I can only do so much." </p><p>I shuffle through the photos, a few more of Remus, but where manly of Remy. The pictures ranged from a few months ago to just yesterday. </p><p>"Are you stalking him?"</p><p>"I'm not. But, I can't make any promises about anyone else." </p><p>"What do you want?" I stuff the photos in my pants pocket.</p><p>"I just want what's best for everyone!" He grabs my shoulder and turns me to the mirror, "Imagine it. You and Remy are dating, you live in a apartment together. The rents cheap, only downside is it smells like coffee all the time. Remus and Roman are freinds again, the fight they had forgotten. You only have to do one incy wincy favor."</p><p>''What?" I didn't want to do anything for him, but if it kept Remus and Remy safe.</p><p>"Break his next gift. Just drop it on the ground, it's as easy as that." </p><p>"I can't do that! He spent so much time saving up for them."</p><p>He hums sadly and pulls out a picture of Remy's room. He turns on a lighter, letting the flame set the photo ablaze. It was a silent act but it got the point across.</p><p>"Fine. Can I go now?" A quick nod let's me know I can leave. </p><p>When I get back, Remy's calling someone on his phone with a worried look on his face. "Something wrong?" I ask once he hangs up.</p><p>"Nothing. Are you ready to go?" </p><p>"Yep."</p><p>He stuffs the remaining brownies in his bag along with some breadsticks, when a waiter comes over and hands me a check, which causes him to snort, "Actually, I'm paying." </p><p>A light blush covers her cheeks, "Sorry."</p><p>"It's fine. I can see why you think he could do it."</p><p>He pays and we go back to the car. Once I buckle my car seat I blurt out, "Was that a date?"  </p><p>He takes off his sunglasses and looks me in the eye, "It was whatever you want it to be." He winks which causes me to blush. "I'm in the mood for coffee. Want to go to the café?"</p><p>"Didn't it close, like, three hours ago?"</p><p>He opens the glove department and pulls out a key, "To you, maybe it is." He puts the key back in the compartment, turning on the car and driving it to the café.</p><p>The whole trip I was thinking about what Virgil said, do they really know where Remus is? Is he safe? What about Remy?</p><p>I take out a photo of Remus and study it. It was definitely him, no Photoshop. </p><p>--</p><p>He pulls into the café's parking lot and grabs the keys. </p><p>"Hey Miss. Woodsman." Remy holds the door of the shop open as a woman, about 40, walks out the door. </p><p>"Thank you Remy. Your mothers in the back."</p><p>"Thanks, tell the kids I said hi."</p><p>"Will do. Oh, who's this?" </p><p>"That's Damien, remember the boy I was talking about yesterday?"</p><p>She wiggles her eyebrows, "That boy?"</p><p>"Shut up!' He laughs, "See you tomorrow?"</p><p>Miss. Woodsman leaves, "Who was that?"</p><p>"Miss. Woodsman, she works here, she's one of the coolest people in this town."</p><p>"I wouldn't Imagine Remy, the hottest and most popular guy in town, is friends with an adult."</p><p>"One, she's really cool. Two, thanks for calling me hot." He winks and walks in the building, locking it behind us.</p><p>"Mom!" Remy pushes in a chair and throws some napkins away as a woman comes from the back.</p><p>"Boo-bear, you're back!" She pulls him in for a hug</p><p>He blushes "Moooom, I have a guy over."</p><p>"So?" She places kisses all over his face</p><p>"Sooo, it's embarrassing!" </p><p>"Remy, everyone is entitled to act stupid but, you really abuse that privil-"</p><p>"A real life guy." </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. Did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?"</p><p>"I see where you get your sass from." I give her my hand to shake, "Damien Drake, it's a pleasure."</p><p>She shakes my hand, "Good to know, that someone, can teach him some manners." </p><p>"Go away mom." She leaves and Remy goes behind the counter, "Here's your next gift."</p><p>He turns on the coffee machine and puts some coffee in a cup that said 'Snake Mom'.</p><p>"I don't have a snake?"</p><p>"Oh no. Such a shame. We should go to my room, where there's another gift."</p><p>Virgil's words cross my mind, so I walk to a table and 'accidentally' trip.</p><p>The cup goes everywhere but, conveniently, I didn't get cut.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Remy rushes besides me to help me up.</p><p>"I'm fine." He gives me a smile as he grabs a broom to sweep up the mess.</p><p>"Let's just go to my room." </p><p>BLOCKED <br/>Good job, Damien </p><p>You have successfully completed your task, we'll leave you alone for the rest of the week</p><p>Turning my phone on silent, I follow him into the backroom.</p><p>A small ladder leads to a hallway upstairs, it's lit by a small light bub hanging by a wire. A door is at the end of it with various posters, one reads 'Be Gay, Do Crime', another just saying 'Stay Out', and a few band merch posters.</p><p>"Is that your room?"</p><p>He rubs the back of his neck, "It's a bit of a mess, but yeah."</p><p>We walk in his room, the walls are cold with posters everywhere, an arcade machien is in the corner with a stool in front of it, a Foosball table not that far in front of it, a mattress sitting on an old frame has two pillows -one white, one green, with a black sheet. By the bed is a dark green beanbag chair, an old light, and a bag full of old clothes.</p><p>"This is yours." Remy walks over to his dresser and gestures to a glass tank with a small snake in it.</p><p>"Remy, I can't take this."</p><p>"Dee, my mom refuses to come in, the room is always hot because of the heating lamp, and I think it's trying to eat my cat. Please, take it."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>I tug at my jackets sleeves as he walked in front of a mirror and applied some eyeliner, "Take it off."</p><p>I blush slightly "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Your makeup." He turns around to look at me "My friend forced me to watch his drama club productions every year of high school and I work at a salon part time. You really think I can't tell when someone is wearing concealer only on half their face? It's not even the right shade."</p><p>He tosses some makeup wipes in my direction, I hesitantly start to clean my face "Is that better now?"</p><p>My chin is grabbed as he inspects my face, "Scars, bruises, you didn't even clean this one right." His finger gently traces a cut before I grab his wrist.</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>He hums and takes off my left glove, "On your hand too, safe to assume they're on your arm." I take my glove from his hand. "Take your jacket off too, I have some bandages." He leaves the room and I hear shuffling downstairs.</p><p>Taking off my jacket, I toss it on the bed. I look at a bandage wrapped around my upper arm, now dried with blood, slowly I unwrap it and pick at some dried blood on my arm. He comes back up with alcohol- cleaning and for drinking- bandages, and a cloth washcloth.</p><p>"Want one?" He hands me a beer and opens one for himself. He dampens the cloth with peroxide as I take a few sips from my drink. He wipes all of my cuts occasionally causing me to hiss at the pain. When he finishes, he sits o his bed and leans against the wall.</p><p>"So, now the question is, how did the snake-loving-boy get his scars?" He studies my face before continuing. "Abuse? No. Fighting?" I tense up, but breath a sigh of relief when he dismisses it, "No. Self inflicted? That's a popular one." I take another sip of my drink, I was about a quarter done on my first one and he had already started his second.</p><p>"It's peculiar, only cutting half a person's face." He studies my face again, "If I was fighting someone I would bruise it all. Specially if they're cute." He winks, causing me to blush.</p><p>I pull my scarf up slightly "I thought you decided that it wasn't from fighting. "</p><p>"Never said that. You made it all to obvious you where fighting. Your knuckles are bruised, you tense every time I mention it, and the cuts are to jagged and random to be purposeful." Grabbing the green bandages he puts them on the cuts, they scatter my arm but are mainly on my face.</p><p>"For being a good boy when doctor Remy put on your bandages,  you get a sucker." He grabs a mystery flavor sucker from his pocket and hands it to me before laying back down in his bed "Who did it?"</p><p>"How are you supposed to stop them?"</p><p>"I have my ways." I raise my eyebrow and he continues "Obviously, I have ties with the coffee shop-Mom owns the place-I tell them not to serve someone, said person gets no coffee. Most of this town is college students,  without coffee they can't function." He smirks " This town fears me without even knowing it."</p><p>Mumbling, I answer "The Light Sides." The group of teens that beat me everyday</p><p>"Knew I couldn't trust them. I almost joined their group you know." He took off my right glove and started to paint my nails.</p><p>I tug at my hand, but he keeps a firm grip "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Distracting you." I watch as he dips the brush in black polish, letting some drip on my nails before spreading it. "You don't need to worry about them, they won't be working in a few days, trust me." I nod my head and finish my drink, ignoring the burning feeling fall down my neck.</p><p>"I do still wonder though, why only half. Is there some meaning behind it?"</p><p>"Because I'm a good for nothing, two faced liar." I say recalling Virgil's words when he kicked me out of his house.</p><p>"Poetic." Remy hummed sarcastically. I feel the cold air of him blowing on my nails. Once they're dry, he grabs two bottles of yellow glitter and holds them against my skin.</p><p>"Now what are you doing?"</p><p>He tosses a container behind him and hums happily, "I was checking which shade looked better with your skin."</p><p>"They're the same color." I groan angrily</p><p>"I though you of all people could tell the difference between mustard and goldenrod." He puts a clear coat of polish on my nails and dips the tips of them in the glitter.</p><p>"How the hell would I be able to tell the difference?"</p><p>He chuckles, "I remember in high school, I would go to Roman's plays, he would always get the lead, but you were the better actor." He starts painting my other hand, "You're costume was on point and you became the character. If I didn't know you where an actor, I would've thought Mercutio was a time traveler." He looks at my face, "But most importantly, your makeup was never wrong. There is no way that Damien Drake would get the wrong shade of concealer. You wanted someone to notice your cuts."</p><p>I tense up and my breath quickened "How did you figure that all out?"</p><p>"I didn't, I just kept saying things and you reacted right. Did I mention I'm studying micro-expressions?"</p><p>--</p><p>I slowly open my eyes, the bright lights stinging, when I see Remy, in some sweatpants and no shirt talking on the phone, "I don't think I can make it-" he turns around and sees me, "Never mind! He didn't die, we can make it. Yep. See you then."</p><p>"Who was tha-" I was interrupted by a sharp pain in my head.</p><p>"My cousin, his name is Dice. Drink this." He grabs a mug off of his desk and hands it to me.</p><p>"What is it?" I swirl the liquid around in the cup.</p><p>"Drain cleaner." He says nonchalantly</p><p>"Oh, har har." Rolling my eyes I take a swig of the drink only to be met by a a salty-spice-burning feeling. "What the hell is this?!"</p><p>"Bloody Mary. The buzz from alcohol will numb the headache long enough for the medicine to work." He hands me an aspirin and a cup of water which I gulp down greedily.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"No problem. Want to know a fact about being drunk?"</p><p>"Sure?"</p><p>He smirks and sits down next to me on the bed, "You get very clingy. I almost thought you would die if someone didn't cuddle you."</p><p>I blush, "What do you mean?"</p><p>He poorly mimics my voice, "Remy! I need a hug! I'm so sad! Don't leave me!" He chuckles, his voice returning to normal "I was backed into a corner,  figuratively and literally. There was no escape, only cuddling Dee."</p><p>I hide my face in my hands, "Kill me."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you where such a lightweight? I would've mixed your drink with juice or something. "</p><p>"I never had alcohol before..." I mumbled sheepishly</p><p>He gasped and put a hand over his heart, "I was your first? I feel so special."</p><p>I push him away, "Get a shirt on."</p><p>"You should get changed too, people might get ideas." He winks, walking over to his dresser and slips on a gray crop top with gold long sleeves.</p><p>"What do you..." I look down and see that I'm wearing one of his old sweatshirts and shorts "Why am I wearing your clothes!!"</p><p>"You don't remember last night? I feel so neglected." He sits on his beanbag chair</p><p>My blush deepens "Oh god, did we?"</p><p>"God no! I may be a flirt, but I have class."</p><p>"Then what happened last night?"</p><p>"You where telling me how Virgil had kicked you and Remus out so that the Light Sides could move in. You don't even have a clue where Remus is living. And you've been living in your dorms at college." He grabs a cup of coffee that was on the desk and drinks it.</p><p>"That doesn't explain why I'm wearing your clothes."</p><p>"You live here now, and didn't want to go back to the dorms to get you clothes. I let you borrow mine, I thought you would get less clingy that way.-" he takes a drink "-I was wrong."</p><p>"Okay whatever but, why am I living here now?" he sighs and pulls out his phone going to gallery and pulling up a video.</p><p>(Italics=Video)</p><p>"Say hi to the camera Dee!" Remy holds the camera above him at an angle so you can see him sitting on the bed and me lying next to him hugging his waist.</p><p>I hold him closer, "No."  </p><p>"Fine. I am just going to record all of this for some blackmail."  </p><p>"Nuuu!" I attempt to sit up but fall against him. </p><p>"You are so drunk!' He laughs, putting the camera on the dresser.</p><p>I roll my eyes at my drunk self "Skip ahead please."</p><p>"Finnne." He fast forwards some.</p><p>I'm sobbing on his shirt, "Why is she so cute?" </p><p>"It's just a snake!?" Remy is petting my hair trying to calm me down</p><p>"She did the tongue thing! I booped her nose and she 'bleped'!" </p><p>"I agree she's cute, you don't have to cry ab-" He stops petting my hair and looks down at me "Did you just puke on my shirt?"</p><p>I pull away and wipe my mouth "I'm sorry." </p><p>He sighs, but smiles "It's fine." He takes off his shirt and walks off camera "You can wear these." The clothes I'm wearing now are tossed at video me.</p><p>I start take off my shirt to get dressed before the camera is knocked down "Nononono! change off camera!" </p><p>Remy looks down at me, "Don't worry, there's more." He goes to the next video. </p><p>Remy is laying down on his bed with me on top of him, his arm is holding the camera above us and he has a tired look on his face. "This is the third time he's fallen asleep like this, I can't feel my legs. Wish me luck."</p><p>I shuffle around and he moves the camera so my face is shown, "I want to live here. The dorms are stupid and I never want to see them again."</p><p>"You don't want to live here. It's so far away from your school." </p><p>"I do! It's warm, the food is good, and it smells like you." I burrow my head into his shoulder and he blushes </p><p>"Shu-shut up, you're drunk." </p><p>The video ends, "There's more~ Wanna see it." </p><p>I shake my head no, "Yes."</p><p>"Too bad, we're on a schedule. Get dressed so we can have breakfast. " He turns off the phone and stands up. Opening his dresser he pulls out a black shirt with white designs on it and some cut jeans. </p><p>"You can get dressed up here, I'll be downstairs. " </p><p>He walks over to me and hands me the clothes, "Oh, and Dee. I like you too." his lips press against mine. He slowly pulls away, handing me my phone, "You gave this to me while you were drunk."</p><p>I look at the phone and see old text messages between me and Virgil.</p><p>BLOCKED<br/>Dude, just fcking say that you like him</p><p>BLOCKED<br/>Do you know how annoying it is listening to you talk about him?</p><p>You<br/>How am I supposed to tell him</p><p>You<br/>'Hey, you've never met me before, but I've had a major crush on you sense middle school'</p><p>BLOCKED<br/>Just be like this "Remy, I like you. want to go on a date?'</p><p>I get a new message from 'Beautiful Boyfriend &lt;3'</p><p>Beautiful Boyfriend &lt;3<br/>I changed my name on here, hope you don't mind</p><p>You<br/>Not at all</p><p>Smiling, I get dressed and climb downstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night Frights (Extremely short)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I wrote this in the middle of the night, it's weird and have no memory of writing most of it.)</p><p>Trigger Warning: Sex Mention </p><p>Character Changes: N/A</p><p>Ships: Rem²</p><p> </p><p>PROMPT:</p><p>Remus: Deceit told me to go to sleep, I didn't want to, but he just kept repeating, "Just do sleep!". So, I went into the Imagination and fucked Remy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus POV </p><p>"Where have you been, kiddo? You weren't in your room all night." Patton places a plate of food in front of me</p><p>"Deceit told me to sleep, I didn't want to, but he kept repeating 'Come on, do sleep already'. So, I went to the Imagination and fucked Remy!" I take a forkful of unborn chickens babies and shove it in my mouth</p><p>Virgil stared at me from across the table, "I know Remy, there is no way he would have sex with you."</p><p>"It's true! Why would I lie? That's Double Dee's job!"</p><p>"Do call me that." Deceit sits down with a mug of coffee and some toast </p><p>Remy walks in, texting on his phone, and goes straight to the coffee pot, "Hey, babes" </p><p>I hug Remy from behind, making sure everyone sees me, I bite his neck. "I looove you~"</p><p>"Sure you do." He turns his head to kiss my hair</p><p>"So you two really copulated?" Logan brings out his notebook and marks us as a relationship. </p><p>"Just to get him to shut up." </p><p>"That's not what you said last night~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>